The Dance
by Almi Melwen
Summary: James & Lily. James helps Lily recover what she has forgotten on a cold December morning in the midst of a personal tragedy. What she remembers is more than just steps to a simple Waltz... Semi fluff.


**Author's Note: **A one-shot inspired by my favorite season – winter! I'm still working on Elusive," so don't worry there. This is semi-fluff.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The Dance

**By**: Almicene Melwen

* * *

She twirled gracefully around again, finishing the simple turn in the three-count Waltz. She watched the snow falling in trickles from the empty cold room as she practiced to her favorite song. Lily didn't have a partner, but she knew the steps well enough to dance on her own. She had only danced with one man, and she didn't plan on replacing him any time soon.

Laughter reached her ears as she saw a snowball pelt one of the students outside. He twisted his body forward, nearly losing his balance, and with a quick leap, took cover behind a tree. It was Sirius, being assaulted by his long-time friend, Remus. The sandy-haired boy grinned as he held another snowball behind his back, just waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Even Remus, who normally looked fatigued and exhausted, seemed energetic. He was having a good time in the cold December weather.

One-two-three. Lily counted to herself, finding it harder to concentrate on the beat of the waltz. She spun around the room, moving clockwise, as the dance dictated. The window was frosted at the edges from the Warming Charm she placed on the room. One-two-three, one-two-three. It became almost a chant.

She heard branches crack and suddenly snap as a third boy fell from tree limbs, shouting loudly, while laughing and cursing as he launched snowballs with his wand at both Remus and Sirius - only these snowballs were enchanted to find their target no matter where they hid. The two ran around in vain, trying to escape the enchanted snowballs until it smashed into their heads. Peter coughed, brushing the snow off himself, not noticing his mates, having recovered, nod at each other and leap at him. They piled on top of him and stuffed his robes with nice fresh, cold snow. He hollered in protest as the freezing material touched his skin.

Where was James, she wondered. He was usually not far behind the three boys he spent most of his waking hours with. Lily's thoughts wandered and she faltered in her steps as she struggled to remember the next part. Was it the left foot forward or right? Which way? Desperate to remember, she started her routine from the beginning. She sped through most of the steps, but as she reached that part where her father would twirl her mid-step, she couldn't remember. Frustrated and panicked, she started all over again, only to realize she couldn't remember the next step.

Loss swept through her, not just for the steps she had forgotten, but for the father she had lost to the brutal war against Muggle-borns. Crying out, Lily slammed balled fists into the wall, sliding against it and sobbed, breathing erratically. Her father, her dance partner, was no longer there to lead her into the next step of the Waltz, and she couldn't remember how it should go. Would she forget him too – or the way his concerned, caring eyes told her everything would be alright – that he would always be there to watch over her?

Lily felt invisible hands guiding her off the dirty, dusty floor in one of the many forgotten rooms of Hogwarts. Remembering a touch of the warmth of her father's love, Lily closed her eyes, holding her hands upright in a ready position and began again as a new song started.

One-two-three. Lily could almost _feel _her father leading her in the elegant Waltz, could almost feel one of his hands in hers, and the other on her shoulder blade as he twirled her around the room. She didn't falter this time as she reached the complicated spin, instead flew beautifully through it, as if she were dancing with an experienced partner.

But when Lily felt her tears being wiped away from her face, she knew she was not imagining a partner. Her eyes shone with longing and a desperate hope. "Daddy?" she whispered.

"No," came the reply as an invisibility cloak was taken off to reveal none other than James Potter.

Her disbelieving, disappointed eyes cut through any excuse he might have given her. So he gave her the truth.

"But I was hoping you would dance with me anyways." James's smooth voice calmed her, but did little for her grief of losing her cherished father just a month ago. He held his hand out to her, his hazel eyes pleading with her to accept.

Lily stared at him, contemplating his offer. It wasn't just a dance to her, but his request wasn't just a careless thought either. Her green eyes still shined with fresh tears, and she almost asked him to leave her alone.

"Please, Lily."

The sincerity of his words touched her and she nodded her head just an inch.

"Tread carefully …James." Lily swallowed her nervousness as she used his first name for the first time she could remember. "I have delicate feet."

"Always," he replied, taking her hand as he whisked her across the room, knowing full well that it wasn't just her feet she was concerned about. He felt her head rest on his chest, tucked under his chin in a trusting gesture.

James smiled, and silently thanked his parents for forcing him to take ballroom dance lessons since he could remember.

He would have waited forever for this beautiful, wonderful girl to be his partner.

"Happy Birthday, Lily."

Lily looked at him in surprise, stopping both of them from continuing the waltz. Was it a ruse? Was he merely catering to what she wanted to hear? How did he know that her father always danced with her on her birthday?

His eyes sparkled with concern…and love. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she could see it was there. They had only gone on a couple of dates before her father had been killed. Lily had stopped talking to everyone – finding solace in her books, her homework and anything that took her mind off her pain. James had tried to comfort her, but what was comfort when Death was unforgiving?

"How did you-" she started, her heart inexplicably beating faster as he smiled wistfully at her.

"Shhh," he told her, bringing a finger to her lips. He tucked her hair behind her ears. James was tempted to tell her how beautiful she was to him, and all the reasons he knew through to his very soul that he was in love with her. But it was too soon, so he settled for something else.

Lily's eyes reflected her anxiety as he leaned closer to her. She could feel the heat radiating from him but she didn't step back despite her fear. She had never been kissed before.

She felt cool metal around her neck, and she looked down in surprise to find a gold chain with a pair of dancers as the pendant. It wasn't just any dancers either - it was her and her father. Lily gasped and shifted her eyes back to James, as his thoughtfulness overwhelmed her. "James…" She felt tears forming again.

"Hey now," James chided her lightly, "don't tell me you hate it." His voice was teasing her, but she didn't care.

Lily hugged him fiercely, yanking on his Gryffindor red and gold tie to pull him down to her height. She kissed him.

"Thank you James….thank you."

He smiled, bending down to steal another kiss and decided to risk teasing her more. "Remind me to take you out dancing more."

Lily laughed just a little, much to James's delight as she slapped him playfully on the arm.

The dance was all but forgotten as the music floated in the background, but the memories of laughter, love and family could never be.


End file.
